


Coffee 咖啡

by asadeseki



Series: 【铁夜魔】托尼的食物 [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, IronDevil, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Pre-Iron Man, Romance, StarkDock, These two are ridiculous, Tony Stark Has A Heart, pre-avengers, there will be more, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: 他笑着回答，托尼顿了一下。他是个盲人，而且他们绝对没有见过面……这就意味着面前这位帅哥完全不知道他就是天才富翁花花公子托尼·斯塔克，即斯塔克工业的所有者，以及“死亡商人”。地狱厨房的一次偶遇使两位未来的超级英雄走到了一起。





	Coffee 咖啡

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jiwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiwa/gifts).
  * A translation of [Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362389) by [Jiwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiwa/pseuds/Jiwa). 



> 我控制不住自己。
> 
> 译注：本文发生在钢1之前，两人都还是普通人。

托尼·斯塔克今天很倒霉。  
  
  
  
佩珀把他拽到纽约处理斯塔克工业的事务，他累得要死，已经四十五个小时没合眼了，当然他不会告诉她这些。反抗总是无效的，最后他还是开了 _好几个小时_ 无聊透顶的董事会会议。  
  
  
  
快到晚餐时间，他趁佩珀没注意，从她的魔爪中溜了出来。托尼今天已经看了太多文书，是时候放松一下了。他让哈皮留意佩珀，然后选了一辆最低调的车，让引擎的轰鸣和无尽的道路分散他的注意力。不知不觉中他来到了地狱厨房，且急需咖啡因。  
  
  
  
托尼停在一家星巴克门口，确保墨镜遮住了眼睛。他现在不想多生事端。他走进咖啡店，点了一杯最大号最纯粹的咖啡因饮品。  
  
  
  
就在这时手机响了，是佩珀。  
  
  
  
“斯塔克先生，”佩珀冷冷道。  
  
  
  
“波茨小姐，”托尼若无其事地回道。他用肩膀夹住手机，伸手付钱，这杯咖啡简直贵得离谱，“你好啊？”  
  
  
  
“你保证过的，”佩珀警告他。  
  
  
  
“我知道，我知道，”托尼叹气，“过会儿就回去。我只是出来买杯咖啡，”他感觉眼皮在打架，“给我一小时。”  
  
  
  
“行。”她厉声道，然后挂了电话。  
  
  
  
托尼愣愣地盯着手机，店员递给他一杯超大号咖啡，他接过后转身，一边把手机塞回兜里一边走出去，结果撞上了一堵柔软的墙。  
  
  
  
咖啡泼在他的西装上， _好烫_ 。  
  
  
  
“操！”托尼叫道，赶紧用餐巾纸擦拭，免得渗到衣服里。可惜没用，他最喜欢的西装就这样毁了。“你怎么回事，瞎了吗？”他抬头准备好好教训对方，结果看到了意料之外的情景。  
  
  
  
英俊的陌生人正低头看他。棕色头发，发际线偏高，下巴和嘴唇上方有些胡茬。身材很好，西装很廉价，也不合身。托尼本想专注于“英俊”这一点，但他立刻发现对方戴着一副圆形墨镜，右手还握着一根特别的盲杖。  
  
  
  
“是的，”男人皱眉，“你没事吧？”  
  
  
  
“操。”  
  
  
  
托尼惊得说不出话，有那么一瞬间他很庆幸这家伙看不见。他又有点羞愧，自己居然会这么想，但他很快回过神。  
  
  
  
“我没事，就是西装脏了，”他低头看着沾了咖啡渍的西装，不再那么生气了。  
  
  
  
“对不起……”男人开口。  
  
  
  
“不不！”托尼打断他，然后闭上嘴，重起话头。他有点头疼，“我是说，你也不是完全没责任，但我确实没有好好看路，不能怪你。”  
  
  
  
男人勾起嘴角。真好看。  
  
  
  
妈的，托尼没法控制自己，他看呆了。  
  
  
  
“呃，我是说，”他回过神，试图挽回这段糟糕的对话，“既然你也有部分责任，不如请我一杯咖啡，是吧。”  
  
  
  
瘦高深发英俊的男人挑眉。  
  
  
  
托尼 _忍不住_ 说，“或者请我吃晚餐。”  
  
  
  
“你先告诉我你的名字。”男人笑着说。托尼顿了一下，开始思考多种选项。  
  
  
  
首先，他是盲人。其次，他们绝对没有见过面……这就意味着面前这位帅哥完全不知道他就是天才富翁花花公子托尼·斯塔克，即斯塔克工业的所有者，以及“死亡商人”。  
  
  
  
“托尼。”他露出今天以来第一个真心的笑容。  
  
  
  
“马特·默多克。”男人也笑了，“很高兴认识你。”  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
他们喝了咖啡，马特付了托尼那杯作为补偿。马特告诉托尼，他正好是来喝咖啡休息的，暗示他并没有紧要日程。  
  
  
  
他们聊了很多。马特刚开始在一家大公司当实习律师，他还吐露说他的梦想是和竹马福吉一起开一家法律事务所。  
  
  
  
“有意思，”托尼挑眉，惊讶地发现他并没有说谎，“你不想帮那些大佬做事？他们不准备留下你吗？”  
  
  
  
“我们想要自己挑选客户。”马特说。一个简单又合理的解释。  
  
  
  
“不错，”托尼意识到自己又开始盯着马特笑盈盈的嘴角发呆了，“嗯……志向远大。”  
  
  
  
马特问托尼是做什么工作的。  
  
  
  
“我是个工程师，”托尼摆摆手，“很无聊的。再跟我说说你自己吧，你有兴趣爱好吗？有家人吗？有喜欢的人吗？我现在光明正大地告诉你，我在撩你。”  
  
  
  
马特坏笑，“有，没有，没有。以及，我是个瞎子，但不是傻子。”  
  
  
  
“好极了，”托尼啜了一口咖啡，“去你那儿还是我那儿……当然，我只是去坐坐。”  
  
  
  
马特大笑。  
  
  
  
“怎么？”托尼皱皱鼻子。  
  
  
  
“一般来说我会先让你请我吃晚餐，”马特又勾起嘴角，托尼实在没法集中注意力，“但我还欠你一套西装……去我家吧。”  
  
  
  
托尼给佩珀发了条短信，然后关机。  
  
  
  
_抱歉。明天见。_  
  
xx  
  
  
  
  
  
-完-

 

 


End file.
